Halloween Reverence
by veiledndarkness
Summary: There's far too many distractions on Halloween night. Warning: Mild slash


Title: Halloween Reverence

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: PG

Pairing: Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue

Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with The Covenant or Sony Pictures or the actors within this movie. Any copyright infringement is not intended and no profit is being made by anything on this community.

Summary: There's far too many distractions on Halloween night.

Written for the **covenantslash** livejournal community 'Halloween Challenge'

XX

Reid loved Halloween. Yes, he was terribly aware of how important the day was for them, and yes, he knew that as a witch he should certainly pay far more attention to the ceremonies and rituals that they would partake in, leading up to and including the day after October 31.

But how could Caleb expect him to sit still when the potential for candy was waiting for him in the brightly lit homes of Ipswich? If even his own father couldn't hold his attention on Halloween, there would be no hope for the likes of Caleb.

The costumes! The decorations! The chance to scare the living daylights out of Tyler…He smiled as he fidgeted in his seat, watching the flames of the candles dip and bob, long shadows on the stone walls. He could hardly contain himself, the lure of chocolate far too strong. This year, he'd bring back enough to last him well into Christmas break…

XX

Pogue loved Halloween. He was always more inclined to the fall weather, to jumping in piles of leaves when no one was looking, even if he then had to wash bits of leaves out of his hair for days afterwards.

He loved the cool air, the way the sharp wind would make his cheeks blaze after a good ride, the candy that he could snag from Reid, laughing when the squawk of protest would follow. He'd spend countless hours riding through the forests, watching the leaves burst into a brilliance of color above him. And on Halloween, he could watch the last days of autumn pass him by with little a regret.

He leaned back in his seat, listening to Caleb as he spoke the incantation. He thoroughly intended to drag Caleb into the nearest leaf pile with him after the ceremony.

XX

Tyler loved Halloween. Well, maybe not the scary parts of it…or the gory, bloody decorations that Reid insisted on decorating their room with. He liked a good ghost story, and loved the candy that came with the day, just not the scary bits…not so much.

He enjoyed the ceremonies; he felt more in touch with their kind, with their nature when they celebrated, even if Reid was distracting him by squirming in the seat next to him. He felt connected to his ancestors, for they would have done the same rituals, held the same days of reverence.

Tyler grinned as Caleb finished the incantation. He would be going with Reid through the village, mainly to keep an eye on him and ensure that he didn't go into sugar induced frenzies again this year. He smiled. Reid's kisses had never tasted sweeter.

XX

Caleb loved Halloween. He could feel the power always, but on Halloween, the connection flowed strongly for him, and he looked forward to it. He enjoyed trick or treating when he was younger, but the candy had never been the most important aspect to him.

He held back a sigh as he finished speaking. He closed his eyes, gripping the hands of his brothers, the chill autumn air making the candles flicker rapidly. He felt the connection once more, and nodded, satisfied. He'd be spending the evening handing out candy to the children, eating the occasional pumpkin seed treat, a favorite of his.

Caleb let go of Tyler's and Pogue's hands. He closed the book, the candles flicking out one by one around them. Pogue took his hand again, a mischievous grin on his face. He squeezed back, following him up the stone stairs and into the grounds above. He inhaled deeply, watching the sun began to set over the forest, another Halloween ceremony complete. Caleb looked back, chuckling at the excited exclamations from Reid as Tyler was all but rushed to the waiting cars. Pogue pulled him close, their lips brushing as he tugged them backwards onto the loose leaves scattered on the ground.

XX


End file.
